The Princess and the Dragon
The Tale of Lunares Chapter Two The Princess and the Dragon The story so far... # Looks like you've got a new letter! Sender unknown, according to Roland... Anyway, let's give it a read! # The letter asks for your help! And it has the cutest little apple motif... It seems like the anonymous sender is at the castle. Better head over there and find whoever it is! # Who was the anonymous letter writer? The castle folk seem to be hiding something... Go back to the hall, and try questioning the Minister again! # The Minister's trying to tell you something... "How long would it take to sneak by the worms and be on your way to helping the apple?" The garden should be up ahead. Off you go! # You've reached the Inner Garden! Why is Princess Laura under such heavy guard? Find a way to get inside her chamber, and make sure she's all right! # You encountered Queen Ophelia in the garden! She seems slightly troubled. It seems she wants you to deliver an Apple Pie to Laura as an afternoon snack. # The anonymous writer was the princess! And she was also the boy in the blue cap! Now she's asked you to help her escape the castle. You'll need a Rope Ladder! Can you find one? # You found a Rope Ladder in King Erik's Chamber. Now you can escape from the castle! Head to Laura's chamber, and let her know! # You gave the Rope Ladder to Laura. Looks like you can escape the castle by using the Rope Ladder in Laura's secret room! Head on in! # Wow, Laura's secret room is full of treasures! If you use the Rope Ladder at the window in here, the guards won't stop you! Down you go, then! # You made it out of the castle! Still, there's no time to waste---head to the Grassy Plains on the double! # You made it to the plains! It seems the Napdragon is on Mount Snowpeak, north of the Grassy Plains. Head for that mountain! # It looks like the path to the summit is kept locked. You'll need a key to get up there and reach the Napdragon! Ask the mountain custodian to help! # Who would have thought that the Indubitable Crowned Champion would be Laura's grandfather! Use the key he gave you to unlock the door to the summit! # You unlocked the door to the summit! Now you can reach the Napdragon. It looks like Hughes has gone on ahead. No time to waste! To the topmost peak! # You've reached the summit, and it's covered in a thick blanket of snow! The cabin should be just up ahead. Hurry and catch up with Hughes! # You made it to the Royal Cabin! Hughes and his men are already here. What's Hughes up to? Better question the old rogue! # So Hughes is here to help the Napdragon, not hurt it! Looks like there's been a mix-up! Unfortunately, it seems the Napdragon has become violent. You need to go after Laura! # You found Laura...and the Napdragon! What's making it act so wild? Could something nearby be causing this? Hurry and find out what it is! # You found the Napdragon's Nest. Maybe whatever's making it angry is inside there! Head into the nest and find out! # There was a Doomstone in the nest! The baby dragons are being affected by the Doomstone's influence... Break the stone and save the babies! # Breaking the Doomstone restored the baby dragons to their normal selves! The Napdragon has calmed down now and seems to want you to open the treasure chest... # You found the Goddess Cog! But who was that strange young woman? And what doom is Reveria facing? Many questions remain unanswered! Head back to Pam's for now! Category:Walkthroughs